


Between Two Lungs

by softheathen



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Depression, Gen, I'm having an awful night, M/M, literally all I ever post, there's no actual joshler but suggestion and statements towards it, this is all venty I'm sorey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-22 08:46:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8279872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softheathen/pseuds/softheathen
Summary: Between two lungs it was releasedThe breath that passed from you to meThat flew between us as we sleptThat slipped from your mouth into mineIt crept between two lungsIt was releasedThe breath that passed from you to meThat flew between us as we sleptThat slipped from your mouth into mineIt crept





	

The dull thud of the rain against the rooftop droned on, a symphony of melancholy that chilled his bones to the core. He dug his nails into his thighs, his breath leaving his lips with a soft whisper. The grip against his thighs released, he traced absentminded patterns across the crescent shapes that found themselves indented in the soft skin. He pretended he could feel the ache. He roughly pushed his comforter off his body, pulling himself upwards from the creaky mattress that lay beneath him. He pressed a shaky palm to his forehead, his free hand running through the messy mop of brunette hair upon his head.

Silence fell in the darkest of times, and he couldn't stand it.

He searched through his drawers in the silence, the only sound meeting his ears was the rustle of papers that had found themselves strewn within the confines of the wooden box. He sighed, a soft noise of relief as he fished the packet of cigarettes from the bottom of the drawer.

Tyler's parents would kill him if they found out. Not that he was smoking of course, they already knew. The smoke that stung clinging to his clothing was warning enough, but he wasn't sure they had the heart to point it out. They sat in silence, pushing away the utter thought that their precious boy was destroying himself slowly with something as silly, as cheap.

But his parents would kill him if they knew a lot of other things, such as the quick fucks in school parking lots that left him throwing up the contents of his stomach against the cool tile of a nearby gas station bathroom. They'd kill him if they knew of the joints passed as quiet conversation flowed, the alcohol running through his veins drowning his body in a mindless ache that continued until he reached his precipice. But of course, Tyler didn't care.

He quickly pulled his lighter from the packet, tossing it onto the mattress as he slowly slid the cigarette from it's confines. Tossing the near empty package back into the drawer where it would remain, until another night like this droned past. He scrambled across his bed, kneeling against the surface as he pressed the cigarette to his lips, holding it tightly between the lines as he leaned his elbows against his windowpane, pushing the glass surface open with minimal effort.

The night was full of sounds, the skittering of the rain only intensifying as the window was opened. He leaned his torso halfway out the window, before lighting the flame and inhaling as much of the silence as he could pull into his lungs. He watched as the smoke fell from his lips with a withdrawn sky, and he watched as the cloud painted pretty patterns against the battered grey sky.

Silence fell in the darkest of times, and Tyler felt alone.

His body was numb to the burn in his chest that followed with every pull on the cylinder that rested firmly between two closed fingers. His body was numb to the thrumming beat of his heart, and the ache that pressed itself between two lungs.

Tyler, was not alone.

He had a boyfriend who loved him, who always pressed his lips to the right area of skin. Who always reassured him that things may not be alright now, but the events of the night would melt away. " _The sun will rise, and we will try again_." His words hung heavily through his mind as he pressed a heavy palm to a clammy forehead. Josh was color, Josh was vibrancy in a world of darkness that Tyler had grown to surround himself in. Josh was always there, and although Josh sometimes fell silent, the gardens of his mind riddled with thorns and other poisonous plants stinging their way through. He clung to Tyler with every ounce of his body proclaiming that he would be there to the end. Tyler would never stop believing him.

His best friend, oh god his best friend. The epitome of sunshine, the smile of an angel come down from heaven to bless his sorry life with a meaning, with a purpose to continue on.

But in the end, was it ever enough?

Silence fell in the darkest of times, and Tyler felt weak.

No.

Tyler _was_.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry that all I post are shitty vented pieces of word vomit, I'm honestly awful.


End file.
